pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Soot
Soot is the father of Raven and Sugar, and one of the many main characters of Pineapple Soda. : Emanuele deGaetano, Manny, Mr. deGaetano, or Soot, is a mobster in the Canadian Syndicate. At home, Soot manages the family winery and buys and trades land in the rural Alberta countryside. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, he belongs to an interdimensionally traveling mafia known as the Syndicate that reaps and pillages other worlds for their drugs and valuables. Soot is known for his snake-oil-salesmen-esque ability to make deals, and is also known for having the highest kill count on he and his friends' personal scoreboard. Soot abuses substances to suppress the feelings and memories associated with his traumatic track record with the mafia. : Soot quite literally lost his wife during a Syndicate raid some eleven years prior to the series start and her whereabouts remain unknown. His daughter was sold to the Syndicate through the sex trade and their family has not heard from her since. Among things Soot has lost, his memory is high on the list. He does not remember much from before the time his wife went missing and his amnesia may be trauma related. At present, Soot lives alone with his equally unstable son, a boy who calls himself Raven and who terrorizes the school. Both are psychologically abusive to one another, but Soot is particularly neglectful towards his son, especially for being his sole caretaker and provider. Appearance : Soot is a tall, lanky, middle aged father with a jet black, slicked back quiff hairstyle framed with loose strands, especially around and in front of his ears. His hairstyle is complimented with a strong widow’s peak hairline. His facial features are particularly angular with very defined cheek bones and he has not only a cleft chin, but a cleft in his earlobes* as well, that resembles an extra fold of skin. Surrounding the cleft on either side is an array of weaponized piercings purportedly made of 'actual' Damascus steel* from a dimension where the art was not lost, all bearing the three-ring-like patterns of the fabled material. Additionally, he wears one singular diamond stud earring. Soot is usually seen shirtless, in a pair of low riding black skinny jeans and a pair of Italian dress shoes. Aside from this, he wears a gold segmented bracelet on his left wrist and a long doubled over set of steel rosaries with a crucifix at its end; a necklace he is known to never remove for any reason. Physically, Soot has dozens of small flat moles speckling his body and an array of tattoos including an image of a boat anchor on his right buttock, a spiraling dragon sleeve on his left arm and the message "my heaven, your hell" on his right calf. His lashes are very pronounced and dark, surrounding deep brown or auburn coloured eyes. Personality : Explosive and crude. Foul mouthed and self-centered. Relationships *Pearls is his partner in crime and love interest.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Pyrite is his partner in crime and best friend.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Trivia *Soot's hair is the colour of soot. His eyes are also depicted as fiery-red which may relate to his name. *Soot has an unexplained phobia of removing his necklace, believing that he will spontaneously die if it is removed. *Soot is a devout and practicing Roman Catholic. *Soot apparently has a foot fetish, as revealed on Pineapple Soda's ask blog. *Soot is one of the few characters who could be reached through both the ask the characters tumblr and the ask-the-characters discord channel. He can still be reached at the latter by typing @ + his character icon or by mentioning his name in the ask-the-characters channel. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:PS characters